


A Pirate and a Merman

by chukalette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Forbidden Love, Pirates, being a pirate or merman is NOT explored!!!, i dont have any knowledge regarding piracy pls spare me, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukalette/pseuds/chukalette
Summary: She's a pirate, who's in love.She knew how it would've ended, yet she hoped anyway.
Relationships: Merman/Pirate, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	A Pirate and a Merman

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I mentioned in the tags, I have no knowledge in actual pirate history. I didn't focus on that. It's mostly just thoughts and feels. 
> 
> Enjoy! :>

“Don’t miss me too much.” Pelagios says, lips quirking up to a cheeky smile.

“Oh no, darling, I miss your presence already.” Dorothea echoes dramatically and he laughs. It’s charming, his laughter. He leans in and she inches closer as well, their lips meeting eagerly. He pulls away too quick and she sighs.

“I will be back soon.”

“Tomorrow mornin’, I reckon?”

He nods before stripping down. She only glances sideways to give him a bit of privacy but she can hear an amused snort. Knowing what he’s about to quip about, she shoves him to the water after affirming he was naked.

Pelagios takes his time transforming back. When he pokes his head from the water, his pale skin already scaled, his ears protected by those lovely teal-colored fin. He grins at her, all sharp pointed teeth, sharp enough to tear her skin off. She loves it. His appearance has always been such sight from the very beginning. Granted, she _was_ terrified of it at first, but after properly examining him from close, she saw how beautiful he was.

His tail, long, very long that shocked her when she encountered him first, splashes water to her face and she gasps, backing away from the water. He laughs again and she makes sure to savor it every time. She picks up his clothes and carefully hides them in a small cave.

With a nod, they part.

He comes to surface for a few days and returns home, before quickly emerging back in the morning.

She returns to her ship, her crew mates shooting her a suspicious look. Brushing them off, they move from the dock.

“So, our target’s a gold in this small island?”

“Aye. A small town. Heard they’re rich.”

Dorothea listens to their plan and only frown, but shakes her head.

“A small unknown town? And they’re bloody rich? Sounds like a folktale.” Cael huffs.

“Whateve’. What do we have to lose?” Laughs Augie.

Loud laughter breaks among them and she eventually joins in.

They’re right. What can some filthy pirates lose?

* * *

_Their lives, apparently._

Dorothea’s shoved into a very dirty looking cell, but that really didn’t concern her. Her hands were tied firmly behind her back, she could barely move her arms as a whole and she’s tied to the prison bar as well. Thick dirty cloth wrapped around her mouth and she can’t speak now. She scowls.

Can’t believe they fell for a bloody _trap_. Half of the crewmembers were slaughtered during the fight with the Navy soldiers and the ones who survived are locked up. With one individual in one cell.

“You filthy pirates will be executed first thing when the sun rises.” One of the soldiers spits – _literally_ _spits at her_ – and leaves. She glowers.

Dorothea can feel herself shaking. She expected this outcome, one way or another. Being a pirate had a price – it was dangerous. Always has your life on the line.

But she expected herself to go _fighting_. Not…not _executed_ in front of many people who despised her guts. She closes her eyes, hating – _loathing_ – the feeling this darn cloth gave her.

_Pelagios_. Oh, _Pelagios_. She can’t greet him in the morning. She can’t… She can’t see him. He doesn’t know and she’s sure by the time he _knows_ , she’ll be –

Dorothea bites down on the cloth, resisting the urge to scream.

_Pelagios_. She wants to see him. She wants to hear his laughter. His twinkling eyes, his narrowed gaze, his pout, his challenging expression. She misses him. She wants to break free and run to his arms. She wants to wake up to his grin and warm embrace. She wants to –

She stops, realization sinking in.

_Oh_.

She had really imagined a lovely life with him, hasn’t she? Laughable to many, she predicts. A pirate? With a merman? But against all odds, of course she _hoped._ She feels like crying, a lump in her throat, painful and suffocating.

These thoughts doesn’t leave her alone and too soon – _too soon_ – comes morning, sun rising.

_She’s going to die._

And she’ll never see Pelagios again. She can’t say her final words to him. She can’t –

* * *

Pelagios steps into the town with a frown. Dorothea wasn’t there to greet him and that never happened before. Worry clouded him and dark thoughts stabbed him. He glanced around the small but dingy town, eyes narrowing.

Where was she?

He couldn’t spot her ship either. Has she not returned?

Did the sea –

No. No. She’s _alright._ He’ll just roam around this town and ask of her. Some of them knew her and her crew.

A rough shove to his shoulder and he sneers at the bloke who just passed him. The lad turns around with a wide grin, a bottle of rum in his hand,

“Mate, what’re you doing here? Didn’t ye hear?!”

Pelagios raises an eyebrow, “Hear about what?”

The man laughs, sounding mad, “They got one of the pirates!”

His heart sinks. He blinks. He swallows. He asks, “Which…Which one?”

“Doesn’t matter, does it? They’re to be executed right now in the town square!” The man roars with delight and Pelagios _panics._ No. Can’t be her crew. Can’t be.

But she didn’t greet him. She wasn’t there. That _never_ happened. No sign of her ship.

It was all connecting and Pelagios _hates_ how it made sense.

_Don’t get ahead of yourself, Pelagios._

He could be wrong. He wishes he’s wrong. He _hopes_ he’s mistaken.

He runs past the drunken men and pushes past the crowd, sprints towards the town square.

_Please be okay. Please prove me wrong, heavens. Please spare her. Please, fate, if you’re listening, spare her and prove me wrong._

Almost wheezing, he reaches his destination with a heavy heart. It’s _crammed_ with people. Almost everyone sounding considerably excited to witness an execution. He can’t squeeze himself among such people and he can’t see anything from this. He glances around the buildings and jogs over to it. Grabbing a wood that poked out from the building, he pushes himself up, wincing. He wasn’t as good in climbing compared to humans. He’s only learned how to use this body a year ago. But he managed, ignoring the sharp pain that sparked around his arms. He barely finds balance, setting his foot on the wood and lifts his eyes to look at execution dock.

Pelagios pales and his throat is immediately tight.

No. _No._ **_No_**.

_Dorothea._

She’s… No, she’s _there._ She’s _captured_.

A noose around her throat. Tight and firm. Her olive skin is _bruised._ Her lovely soft cheeks are tainted with dry blood. Her dark hair messy, not in a pleasing way too. She looks beaten and wretched. She looks _miserable_ and he wants nothing more to rush in and save her.

He thinks of it for a brief moment. He thinks of rushing in to comfort her. To sweep away her from –

She lifts her head and meets his eyes. Her eyes widen in shock and he can see regret in her hazel eyes. He can see sadness.

And –

Pelagios _whimpers_ , gasping, tears streaming down his cheeks.

She’s _smiling._ She _smiling_ at him.

* * *

Dorothea knows she can’t escape this. Tales of mighty pirates escaping with a grand plan was just that – tales. To inspire. This was the reality she couldn’t escape.

To see Pelagios there, watching her with horror, pale faced, red eyed with tears, lost of words. He looks devastated. She’s… She can’t explain how dismayed she feels, to have him see such sight of her.

But a large, selfish part of her is joyed to see his face one last time. But his horror-struck expression is not what she wishes. So with tears threatening to fall, she gives him a shaky smile. Only for him.

The crowd boos when she does. That only encourages her, a stubborn side of her refusing to let these people witness her fright and dread in dying in such undignified way. Or just in _dying_ in general.

Her smiles widens to a grin and she’s aware of the tears that slid down her cheeks.

Pelagios looks mortified. She continues to beam at him.

She’s always loved her good eyesight. She can see his face so clearly even though he’s so far. She loves his eyes. His freckled cheeks. His hair. He wasn’t conveniently attractive, no. But to her, he was the loveliest person ever. Never was a day where she regretted meeting him. Only bliss. She thanks the heavens, the angels that sent him towards her, to her.

She loves everything about him. His inner character was so fascinating and merry. She loves his hands, his soft cheeks, his –

He’s shaking his head, looking like he’s in denial, eyes so wide. She opens her mouth and closes it, realizing how shaky she was. She’s scared. She is _terrified_ of dying.

But for him, she will smile. To let him know she loved every passing moment with him, to let him know, she loved him.

_‘I love you.’_ She mouths, her smile not faltering.

And then there’s nothing under her. She falls, her breath knocked out of her and she hears her neck snap.

Dorothea hears one loud strangled, horrified cry from the crowd: _Pelagios_.


End file.
